After the Ceremony )
by Kuronosogi
Summary: Oz cant wait for the ceremony to end. Then he will be an adult- and adults do whatever they like- believing this to be true - Oz takes Gil away after the ceremony to the bedroom in an attempt to make his day dreams comes true. But what he has in mind doesn't quite go to plan happens in chapter 2 this a 3 chap story Pre-abyss WARNING YAOI (boyXboy Ozbert) pls review Chow
1. Chapter 1

**I have a serious infatuation with this pair (maybe i should change my career to being the captain of this ship) :3**

**Okay jus soo we're clear- this is an alternative story that i thought up one day in a waiting room- so this is Pre-Abyss at the coming of age ceremony where everything runs smoothly- so NO Zwei, Sharon, Break (RIP) Baskervilles, Alice etc. Jus lil Oz and Gil. Also this is my first proper yaoi (boyxboy) thing soo please let me know what you think and the major yaoi is in the next chapter. Right on with the story... enjoy :D**

Oz was slipping into his white robes and preparing himself for the party that was taking place downstairs . He had left Gil in the garden after handing him his ceremony garb and listening to him complaining about a "_mere servant attending such a high status event_". 'he thinks so lowly of himself' thought Oz. He smiled, just simply thinking of that black haired boy made him smile uncontrollably. But the Vessailius boy was snapped out of his senses, assuring himself that Gil will be there, downstairs, waiting.

'I'm finally going to be 15' Oz thought as he clipped the gold belt around his waist and adjusted the buckle. 'And Gil has no idea what I have planned for him afterwards'. He quickly looked at the clock. 11:20pm. 'In exactly 40 minutes I will be seen as a adult in society'. He took one look at the mirror and put on his black gloves - _as he was going to be greeting a lot of guests and many hands-_ but before leaving his chambers he crouched under the bed and pulled out a black box. he opened causing him to grin excitedly. Then placed it in his bedside draw and patted the wood for good luck. "now lets go and greet some guests" he said to himself and left the room with a devilish smile.

-X-

The grand hall was crammed filled with many colorful dresses and walking black and blue suits. The men and women socialized and spoke upper-class chatter on the latest gossip and posh nonsense that satisfies their ears. Oz had finished collecting feathers from his guests and now many were approaching him and asking ridiculous questions like, 'whether he was nervous?' or " If Uncle Oscar was single?" And at times even dragging him by the arm to introduce their daughters to him, all the girls smiled and bowed to the young master and he would fake a smile and reluctantly kiss the palm of their gloved hand. He didn't care for the party or the guests or their spoiled daughters who expected to be his wife. No there was only one person Oz wanted and he was no where to be seen. Unbeknownst to Oz that he was being watched.

Gil stood upon the balcony, looking at the upper-class, beautiful people below as they danced to the orchestral music and mingled in groups. some were laughing, others just stood and drank wine. No matter how many heads scattered the room he could always spot his golden haired master socializing with the guests- smiling and talking to many people of his age and to the beautiful girls. Gil felt saddened at the thought that soon one of them will be his wife and they will live happily together. 'Master will be gone, and you will be alone' Gil knew that, but he didn't care about being alone, as long as his master was happy. He sighed as he looked at himself in the side mirrors that surrounded the great hall. Shimmering mirrors that enhanced the crystals dangling from the chandelier that magnified the beauty of the people and their dresses. but he looked at himself in disgust, standing there in his plain, white attire with golden trimmings and velvet cravat and gloves. What stood out the most from his outfit was his curly locks tied up into a pony tail, looking out of place and messy looking. His thoughts continued to provoke him 'I shouldn't be wearing this, not a servant, an ugly being like me doesn't belong down there with the pure bloods of royals and dukes, I shouldn't even be in the same room'.' he snapped his eyes away from the mirror and looked at his master conversing with the guests. He smiled 'I'll do this for him' as he looked at the clock tower at the end of the room 11:45pm. 'I should get down and get in position, the ceremony is about to start'.

11:50pm- The blare of trumpets caught the attention of the guests as they shushed and scuttled to one side of the room ready to witness the main event of the evening. Everyone surrounded the clock tower as Oz made his way to center stage. Eyes focused on him, watching him make his way to the grand stair case. He knelt on one knee as he retained his balance. He eyes starred at the floor as he heard Uncle Oscars speech about responsibility and status - Oz really wasn't listening, he just wanted to run up the stairs and hold Gilbert.-'That's if he's there?' said the voice of doubt within. Oz felt the slight edge of the blade shifting from his shoulders as his Uncle dubbed him worthy of adulthood. Then he stood, held his hand to his chest and bowed. He ascended up the staircase, taking soft , slow steps upon the red carpet to the clock tower, 'where Gilbert will be waiting'. The next stage was to pledge myself to the clock tower. Then Gil will place the cloak upon my shoulders and everyone will cheer. He could see the face of the clock 'just 10 minutes, wait 10 minutes Oz'. Nearly there he told himself. He closed his eyes hoping that Gilbert will be there.

The final step, he opened his eyes... and there in front of him was... nothing... no Gil... no one was there. Just the white pillar of the clock stood, Oz turned to face the crowd. Everyone was watching him, their ears perked and ready to hear his speech. But how could he... when the one person he wanted...no needed wasn't there. Something within him made him feel sick, 'was he nervous?' He didn't know... all he wanted to do was get down from here.

"Master" whispered in his ear. Oz turned and saw Gil by his side smiling. "Are you okay?" he asked

Oz smiled and nodded as he was speechless, he couldn't believe Gil was here, with me, right now. The raven boy smiled and right there and then Oz felt his cheeks redden. 'not now he thought, wait just a little longer'. He took his place beside the clock tower and outstretched the palm of his hand upon the base and pledged his promise that he had practiced for weeks and it flowed smoothly- especially with the knowledge of his servant being by his side. Finally the cloak rested upon his shoulders and he stood and faced the crowd. The clock strike 12 and the crowd cheered and applauded. 'I've done it'. The gesture of the was loud and fierce but Oz couldn't hear a thing as he looked down to his Uncle. Who smiled and gave a gentle nod saying 'well-done son'.

The orchestra played and the crowd dispersed, scattering the hall as they continued their conversation. Gilbert stood beside his master watching the crowd. "Congratulations Master" he said and smiled before feeling something wrap around his hand. He looked ,as his master held his hand firmly. "m-master what"

"ssh" he said and slowly and discreetly crept out the hall, dragging his confused servant along.

-X-

They crept out side till they reached Oz's room-_only the guest rooms had locks_- and pulled his servant inside before flicking the latch on the door. Gilbert starred at his master in question. "Master what are we doing here, shouldn't you be at the party"

Oz was silent as he stood crouched upon the door, his back facing the boy. He felt overwhelmed and nervous. He had only imagined doing this in his dreams and visualized such sins at boring social events or even school when there was nothing better to do than to sit and daydream. until Oz's imagination went to far and he would have to excuse himself and flee to the toilet or some closet so as to relieve the effects. But then something was bothering him.

Oz walked passed his servant to his bedside table, he starred at the drawer, like it was calling him, but instead switched on the lamp -as it was dark in the room- he could see his servant clearly now, starring at him with his confused expression. Oz sat on the bed and patted on the mattress "Come Gilbert sit" he said.

Immediately Gil knew that something wasn't right. For starters Oz never called him by his full name, unless he was in trouble. 'what did I do?'

Gilbert did as he was told and sat beside his master on the bed. He felt like he was being interrogated with those golden orbs starring at him.

"where were you?" asked the boy. Gil was lost "at the ceremony where were you" Oz didn't seem angry. He just asked in a monotone and smiled.

"i was..." he couldn't answer for he didn't know himself "I don't really know" he said as he averted his eyes to his hands and began to fiddle with the ends of the scarf.

Oz didn't know why he was asking, but he couldn't help the situation feeling unbalanced. "I was looking for you" he said softly "but you were not there, were you nervous or uncomfortable"

Gilbert didn't look up 'why is he asking me this?'. "master we should go back, people will be wondering whe-"

"Gil" Oz cupped Gilbert's hands. "What's wrong Gil?" his thump stroked the boys fist. Hoping to comfort him.

"i was watching you" this surprised Oz, "on the balcony I watched you talk to everyone and... " he paused "the girls" he felt stupid, 'what am I doing?!'

"O I know whats going on" Oz jumped of the bed and crossed his arms behind his back

"yo-you do?" stuttered the raven

Oz nodded playfully "You fancy one of em ha ha ha"

"Wha-?"

"admit it"

"N-N-No that's not it"

"then what is it Gil" Oz approached the boy still sitting on the bed, his black, frilly curtains of hair shielding his eyes.

"I was thinking... that one day you will be gone, with a wife and family an..." Gil struggled to finish "I- I- would be... alone"

Oz was stunned he didn't know the boy felt that way. Did he even know how Oz felt about him...I mean he had been leaving clues for a while. "ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, silly Gil that's all your worried about..." Oz took hold of the boys hands and pulled him off the bed and started spinning around the room. "Silly Gil that's never gonna happen a wife and kids- ha you crack me up"

"waahh bu-but master your expected to have a wife it is your duty"Gil began to feel sick from all the spinning

Oz just stuck his tongue out in a playful manner and spun even faster "Who needs a wife" He stopped abruptly. Causing Gilbert to lose his balance and fall into his masters arms "when Iv'e got you, Gil"

The raven was taken by surprise as he and Oz collapsed onto the bed. Secured in the master arms as his head rested on the boy's chest. They lied together in silence. 'had Master just...' Gil was confused, had his master just expressed his feelings for him.

"Gil" they both sat up as gold met green. "I love you and nothing will change that"

Gil was paralyzed, he didn't move as the older male leaned in closer and planted a soft kiss on his lips. The boy couldn't process what was happening. Which would explain why he pushed the master away. "No you can't" Oz fell into the pillows "you can't ...not me, I'm just a- a" he couldn't contain it. "I'm useless, an ugly nobody- I- i'm nothing" he held his head in his hands as he felt his eyes stinging ready to collect the tears.

Oz crawled close to the boy and hugged him, whispering to him "your none of those things"

He ensured the boy was looking at him "listen here Gil, you are everything to me, you are my world" his green eyes assured the raven, telling him the truth. Gil still couldn't believe it as his master moved closer. He knew what was happening and was ready as his master softly kissed him and this time Gil didn't resist, he melted with his master, eyes closed and breathing in his master's scent till Gil felt himself falling, his eyes snapped open. Oz was looking down at him, smiling with lust filled eyes.

"master we shouldn't... what if someone sees us"

"Ive locked the door Gil" Oz began kissing down the boys neck

"Neh... then... wha- what if... ah" Gil could feel himself hardening he could barely get the words out, "hears- ah... us"

Oz stopped and smiled at the bulge arousing from his servant. 'wow all ready!' he thought. "Don't worry, already prepared" he assured his servant as he raced to the bed side draw leaving Gilbert lying on the bed in a sweat as he watched his master take out a box. 'This is gonna be fun' thought the blonde devil.

**I do apologies for stopping there but i'm really set on making this a 3 chapter story - why 3? cos its my favorite number. So your gonna have to wait till next Thursday. And believe me you don't wanna miss it as something mega happens that you don't really see from other FF Well not ones that I've read. sooo please Review or comment i'm open to suggestions or too chat. thank you for reading and see u nxt week :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long to post this. I wanted to make a few tweaks before finalizing it. I'm still not happy with it... but you get the idea and it is my first yaoi so - Meh. Anyway this does include BoyXBoy love so if you don't like it... then i hav no idea why your here. so please exit the page if your not into yaoi. **

**Yes this does contain bondage, Seme and Uke (give you a guess which is which) etc. so yeah pls R&R and on with the story. ;D Ozbert 4ever**

"The party is going very well sir Oscar" said miss Kate after she rescued the man from a gang of middle aged ladies who attempted to flirt with the poor noble. Miss Kate took Oscar by the arm and pulled him through the crowd to the outside garden. Where the night sky shone upon the acres of land. Oscar breathed in the night air and took out a cigarette.

"Yes everything is going well and on such a beautiful evening" he lit the tip and breathed in the toxic fumes.

"Oscar-sama I thought you quit?" said the matron

Oscar turned to face the trusty house keeper and smiled "i smoke only on special occasions"

She smiled but only for a second as she looked at the moon and began to relish the idea of the little boy she cared and loved for so long, growing up. "Sometimes I wonder where the time has gone"she stared at the ground, saddened by the thought of change and growing old. She thought about the future as the orchestra played a symphony in the hall till a shadow was cast upon her, blocking the moonlight.

"might I ask for this dance?"said Oscar as he flung his cigarette to the side and held out his hand. Miss Kate blushed but decided to play along 'this is a happy time, think of the now Katelyn' she thought to herself as she curtsied and took his hand. Oscar was to lead her as she began to follow his foot steps. Silently tapping upon the granite as he led her into a slow waltz. The two danced upon the terrace, under the stars for sometime, Oscar knew the matron had been dreading the day when Oz would be turning 15, she was practically a mother to him- a very strict parent but nonetheless Oscar had a lot of respect for her. Pretty soon the boy would have no need of her service, he could just disappear and Miss Kate would just be leaving the house, moving on to another noble family with a child to watch over and teach. But Oz was here and Miss Kate still had a lot to teach him. "By the way Miss Kate have you seen Oz anywhere?"

The lady hadn't realized that she was resting her head upon the master's shoulder as she was too relaxed -'there's nothing better than a man who knows how to dance' she thought and sighed "he's probably flirting with the girls". Not wanting to spoil the moment Oscar decided to keep quiet and continued to dance to the faint noise of the orchestra, unaware that the boy of the night was up to no good.

-X-

Gilbert was lying breathless on the bed in his white robes, that were sprawled out beneath him with a massive bulge protruding between his legs. Poor Gil was confused as he had never had these ...urges before- sure there were nights where he would wake up in a wet, sticky mess but he just assumed that was normal for a boy of his age. And yet suddenly he was whisked from a party only to end up in his master's bedroom. Speaking of master- he looked up as his vision slowly regained focus and watched his master rummage through his bedside draw "Mas-ter what are you...?" stuttered Gil.

"Got it" said the blonde as he sat next to Gil who sat up with great struggle and looked at the black box in his master's hand. Oz could tell that he was curious but also secretly Gil was terrified "Gil" the raven looked at his master. "i just want to thank you for being their at the ceremony, I couldn't have done it without you"

Gil began to blush "M-master you know I would do anything for you" he smiled and Oz smiled back as he was hoping that Gil would say that.

"then could you possibly do this one more thing for me" he smiled, but Gil noticed how it wasn't a natural innocent smile. It looked like a hopeful grin. One he had only ever seen plastered on his master's face when he was reading this book in the library. He looked at the box in his hand. "it would really make this the best night ever".

Gil watched his masters face change from hopeful to lust, almost like he was in pain or desperate to get something done. But Gil knew he could trust Oz "i'm willing to do what ever master wishes"

Oz smirked "Very good" he planted a kiss on Gil's cheek "then will you promise to stay quiet and do as I say" he paused "no matter what?" Oz said this in a deep serious tone.

Gilbert thought nothing of it and just nodded "I promise"

Oz smile grew wider "thank you Gil" he leaned in and kissed Gil as he slowly and gently pushed him on his back. Gil was again transfixed by his masters scent and kissed him back till he felt his lips getting forced open by a wet muscle that slid into his cavern.

His eyes widened as he felt his master's tongue overpowering his own, licking his teeth and polishing the roof of his mouth. Gil struggled to breath, as the hot, sensations grew so did the bulge. Desperate for oxygen Gil gently pushed against is master's shoulder's and broke the kiss. He breathed deeply as he regained some air. "Gil" the boy looked at his master with widened eyes.

Oz looked … angry almost frustrated. "why did you stop me"

Gil was confused "I needed air master, I was- Ahhh" Gil screamed

realizing that Oz's knee was applying pressure to Gil's ever growing erection. Oz smiled happy with the reaction.

He leaned in his prey's eye and whispered "I'm in control Gil" and pushed the cap of his knee deeper into the bulge. Causing Gil to cry louder. Oz smiled at the servants screams and moved on to the next game "O dear... we cant have you screaming" Oz stroked the boys curls away from his face "someone might hear".

Gil lied there with glazed eyes as his master's knee remained applying more and more pressure to his sensitive organ. The feelings he felt were so overwhelming that he couldn't feel the faint rubbing of his scarf getting removed around his neck. But his senses reawakened as he felt soft silk around his mouth and tied at the back of his head. 'Had Master just gagged me' he thought.

He couldn't speak, make a sound or barely breath. He could feel the scarf dampen as his sliver gathered in the fabric. Before he could remove it, he felt himself turning on the bed. Instantly his master had flipped him on his stomach and took hold of his wrists. Tying them behind his back with his own scarf and grinning lustfully. Gil watched from his side as his arms were bound together tightly with Oz licking his lips and eyes filled with excitement. Gil tried to say 'what are you doing?!' but his voice was muffled under the cloth. He was then rolled onto his back as he felt his bound arms under his spine and the faint creek of the bed as Oz crawled over him. He stared at his mast-... No this predator with wide eyes. Oz straddled Gil's small frame and slowly plucked the golden buttons off Gils robes. One by one till Gil felt the cold air on his chest. Gil watched in suspense as Oz slowly undid the last button and stopped as he starred intensely at Gil's enlarged member. His prey whimpered under the cloth and tried to resist but Oz just pretended that he couldn't hear him. Oz took of his gloves and stroked his prey's chest with the flat off his palm, trailing up from his crotch to the pucker nibs of his nipples. The contact made the Raven groan in pleasure, just the idea that his master was even touching him made him even more excited as his neglected erections squirmed under his trousers. Oz pinched on the boy's nipples and made the boy flinched upward as his back curved and his bulge slammed into the boy's on-top.

Oz moaned and cupped his own genitals. Eyes widened in shock as his hand dampened. 'Did I just...?' he thought as he could feel his secret erection loosening as his trousers seeped in seamen. 'No did I... and before Gilbert even'. He looked at the boy he was trying to overpower, lying their breathless, in a sweat with his shirt open and unaware that he had caused Oz to lose control... and so quickly. 'Maybe he doesn't know' thought Oz who decided to take the reins and show that he was the master. He took off his trousers – since they are white, the proof of his accident would be obvious- and through them to the side. He watched as Gil's eyes widened 'In fear, excitement?' Oz wasn't sure. "Gil" he said as he leaned down and rested his forehead on the boy's. Both were sweating and their members gently touched as Oz wet boxers rested onto Gil's trousers as he whispered. "Do you want to continue?"

Gilbert had been so confused ever since Oz dragged him to his room. At first he was definitely against this as it was the master, his best friend who just confess that he loves him. But now that Oz was asking, he knew that he wanted this more than anything-was he enjoying it? So far no... in fact he wanted this damn cloth to come off first. He gestured to the cloth in his mouth with his eyes and Oz nodded and removed the gag. Gil breathed in the sweet air before saying "please continue Mast-" Oz hushed the boy and whispered "say my name Gil". Then trailed his right hand down and under the Ravens trousers and boxers.

"Huun-ah Ma-ma masthaa ah" breathed the black haired as his member was hugged by warm fingers curling round his shaft.

"say it Gil" Oz tightened his grip and slowly rubbed the tip with his thumb

"Neee-ah" Gil's spine curled as his breathing deepened. Oz placed his hand over the boy's mouth and starred into his golden, fogged eyes. "say it" he smirked "or ill tie you up"he tugged on the boy's member harshly and Gil's muffled screams of pleasure were blocked once again by the silk cloth stuffed in his mouth.

Oz slid down the bed and took out 2 belts from his closet. Then he stripped Gilbert of his trousers and boxers and starred at the hard erection, slowly seeping with cum. Oz tied the ends of the belt to Gils ankles and bed post and straddled the boy once again. He starred at the boy in wonder. All hot and blush, his chest heaving and his eyes barely open, as his hair stuck to his face as he tried to cross his legs. The restraints were working perfectly as Oz no longer had to keep the boys legs opened. The boy whimpered and tried to loosen his restraints on his wrists. But they were so tight 'Oz was always good at tying knots'. He squirmed as he watched Oz finally remove his own boxers and their he saw his master's hardened member standing tall 'and big'. He thought wide eyed 'master sure is big'. Oz crawled on top of Gil and removed the gag. "I cant kiss you with this on" he whispered and caressed the boy's lips with is own . Invading each others gobs whist grinding their hardened members together. Silencing each other's moans as they continued to dominate. Oz snaked down Gilbert's neck, planting wet, soft kisses down his collarbone, chest and stopped at the boy's member. He looked up and the latter watched him with desperate eyes. "You promise to be quiet?" asked the blonde. And Gil nodded "Yes ...Oz"

Oz smiled 'that's more like it' he thought then lowered his head to the boy's enlarged organ. Inches away from his lips he slowly lowered his mouth and...

"Oz are you in there!? "

'Uncle?' Oz head snapped to the bedroom door. His Uncle knocking on the other side.

"Maybe he's in garden" 'Shit and Miss Kate was there too!' Alarm bells began ringing in Oz's head. He looked at Gil who inturn looked even more worried. Then gestured him to be quiet.

Oscar truned the door handle but the door remained shut "No he's in there … the doors locked from the inside" said Oscar.

Oz's eyes widened in fear. 'shit what do I do' what if someone sees us – Gilbert tied naked to MY bed with both of us NAKED! Oz quickly fell to the end of the bed to untie the belts. Making the bed squeak!.

"what was that?" asked Miss Kate.

"Oz you in there?"

he couldn't stop looking at the door. And Gil was trying to free himself- which made it harder for Oz to untie him. He unbuckled the first one. 'One more' he constrained and tried to loosed the belt buckle but suddenly he was blinded by a streak of light made by the gap of the door opening as the light from the corridor invaded Oz's room. A shadow was cast upon Oz's face as he watched his Uncles and Miss Kate's shocked expressions as they entered the room.

**O no! how incredibly unlucky- not jus for Oz but for you Guys who have to wait for the next chapter- which is the last as i am to wrap this story up in a neat lil bow occupied by a neko Gil. Hope you enjoyed it- let me no watcha think and wenever u feeling blu or jus wanna chat. u can always talk to meh as i luvs u people and u really make my day. Thank you for reading and see you nxt week A bi bye :D **


End file.
